


Worlds Away

by Thereistruethbeyondthegate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thereistruethbeyondthegate/pseuds/Thereistruethbeyondthegate
Summary: Waking up in a universe that isn’t your own is pretty freaky. But waking up in a universe that has heroes of its own is even worse. Mostly because out of all his brothers Tim was the only one who hadn’t intentionally killed anybody. That fact alone tended to cause some tension because you know morals and stuff or whatever the self righteous prick of the day decided to go on about.If only the universe was a little kinder then they wouldn’t be in this situation.





	1. Chapter 1

WORLDS AWAY 

 

“Wake up, Jay we have to move now.” Dick’s voice cuts through the thick fog in Jason’s head. He’s alert in an instant scanning the room for any sign of danger. When he sees none he begins to look around this time going slower so he can take in the details of the room. 

He’s lying in the middle of a room about the size of a classroom. The brat and replacement are a few feet away to his right still unconscious. Farther to the right is a steel door. To the left is a few office chairs and what looks like a tv mount on the wall. Behind him is a set of windows. It's getting dark out but the sun hasn’t yet set all the way. A few windows seem to be missing glass. The windows are 5 feet off the ground and just big enough that he he can fit through with a few inches of extra room. 

Jason tries to sit up, only to slump over. Dick has moved over to Tim and Damian trying to wake them up as well, when he freezes head snapping to the right. Jason’s about to ask what’s going on when he hears it, voices muffled but growing closer. Dick stands grabbing his youngest brothers and dragging them to an open window. 

“We have to get out of here.” He whispers his blue eyes flashing yellow with worry. 

Jason tries to stand up, makes it to his knees then falls over barely catching himself on his hands. He huffs out a frustrated sigh. 

“ I can’t get up and even you can’t carry the two of them if your being pursued.” Dick scowls at this but Jason forges on. “ take the brat and get out of here, things will go a lot smoother if he’s not pissing whoever’s about to come through that door off.”

Dick knows Jason is right, but there is nothing else he can do and no time to wait for Jason to recover enough so he can carry Tim. He grabs Damian and hauls him up to the open window, when he hears the voices again this time close enough to hear clearly. 

“Are you sure this is where Stark said the energy spikes came from?” dick can practically hear the scowl she no doubt has on. “Cause there ain’t shit here, but spiders and dust.” 

“Yes Mrs Jones ma’am, Mr stark said they came from the back of the warehouse.” A different voice chirps. He sounds like a kid maybe around Tim’s age. 

A deeper voice of a man chuckles at that. 

Dick slips Damian out the window and down onto a stack of crates before looking back over his shoulder to Jason. 

“I’ll get you two as soon as I can. Stay safe little wing.” And with that Dick is gone slipping out into the night. 

Jason’s manages to crawl over to Tim just as the door comes flying if it’s hinges. A lady wearing knee high black boots, jeans and a black leather jacket stands in the doorway a second before walking into the room. A kid in a red suit that looks to be made of some type of metal gallows behind her. And the third person to walk through is an archer his body armor a deep black with dark purple decorating his sides. 

“Well look at this,” the archer stalks forward reading an arrow.” Looks like we found something after all.” 

 

0000000000000

 

Dick drapes the still unconscious Damian over his shoulder. As he stalks through the woods around to the front of what looks like a warehouse. He needs to find a good vantage point to watch when the people leave the warehouse, just Incase they take his brothers with them. 

Damian stirs a little mumbling as Dick lowers him to the ground. Damian shifts again before going completely still and bolting upright. An knife held defensively in his hand as he scans their surroundings. 

“It’s ok little bat.” Dick coos in a gentle voice. “ we aren’t in any immediate danger.”

“Dick, what’s going on?” Damian slurs as he slumps over in Dicks arms. 

“I don’t know Dami, I woke up and you, Tim, and, Jay were passed out next to me. In that warehouse.” 

“Where are the others?”

“Had to get you out of there we were about to get company. Jason could barely move and Tim still hadn’t woken up.”

“Tt, what now we have to go and rescue them.” It’s more of a statement then a question. But Dick knows he’s worried about them by the way he glances at the warehouse. 

The door on the front of the warehouse opening cuts off any more conversation. As the two brothers move farther back into the shadows. Five people exit the building. A woman carrying a still unconscious Tim, a kid in a sleek red metal suit, and an archer guiding a cuffed Jason out to what appears to be some kind of aircraft that looks more like a spaceship then a jet. Dick has never seen anything like it before. 

They’re close enough to the strange aircraft that they can hear it power up as Tim and Jason are carried and lead on to it. 

“Stay here Dami I’m going to try and get closer to see if I can hear where they’re going to be taken.”

“Tt.” Then a whispered be careful Grayson as he slips away blending in with the shadows. 

“After we drop these guys off at the New Avengers compound any want to go for a drink?” The archer asks 

The women grunts in agreement, but the kid looks nervous as he stutters out an excuse. The group who apparently called themselves New Avengers loaded Dick’s brothers onto the plane and took off. 

Looks like Damian and him were going to have to figure out where this New Avengers Compound was. 

 

00000000000000

 

The small public library Dick had broken them into was on the edge of a small town a couple miles east of the warehouse. Damian was acting as look out near the front, while Dick was in the back gathering information on these so called New Avengers. They had figured out pretty quickly that this universe wasn’t their own. Which let’s be honest was a little freaky especial because they all had been in civilian clothes, with only minimal weapons on them. Mix that with the memory loss of how they ended up here and well they were fucked. 

Richard materializes next to him. “ I’m done. They’ve been take to a compound in upstate New York.”

“And where are we?”

” Adelaide, Georgia.” 

“I suppose we steal a car now?”

“That and some money for food and gas...Don’t tell B.” The last part Dick adds almost as an afterthought.

They’d found some cash in the library, and an older model Jeep parked outside a run down thrift shop. 

Gathering their Meager supplies they had,the two Brothers headed out on the nearly 18 hour drive, hoping Tim and Jason where not in any Immediate danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took nearly ten years but here’s the second chapter.

Chapter 2

 

If Clint had to guess he would say the two kids where planning something. 

The younger boy had woken up just as the quinjet reached cruising altitude. One second he had been out cold slumped over the seatbelt. Clint had glanced at the older boy and when he looked back the kid was sitting straight up in his seat. 

The younger glanced to the older who nodded his head slightly before going back to staring out a window. This had put Clint on edge even more than he already was.

Clint decided it was probably time to get them talking. “So you boys wanna tell us your names.”

The older boy’s eyes flicked over to the younger who merely shrugged. 

“Jason.” A nod to the younger boy. “Tim.”

Jason’s voice was deeper than expected. And something in it had the warning bells in Clint’s head cranked up to 11 before he’d even finished talking. 

Jones and the Spider-kid had both looked up at this. Shifting in her seat jones opened her mouth to say something when their com’s went off. 

“Listen up guys, the levels of radiation that our new guests are putting off doesn’t explain the levels at the warehouse.” Tony’s rapid fire explanation was cut off by the spider-kid. 

“Mr stark does that mean there was another person that we missed?”

“You’re close kid the levels we picked up, indicate that there were at least two other people in that warehouse.”

“Can you track them?” At this both of their guests heads snapped up to look at Jones. 

“The radiation they put off is pretty low. But it is unique I’ll configure some SI satellites to look for the specific signature. They should be done by the time you guys get here. Stark out.” 

0000

 

Their captors were nervous. That much was obvious when they immediately cuffed Jason, and an unconscious Tim. Jason tried to look as unthreatening as possible, but apparently that hadn’t worked. 

The archer who’s name was Barton had been glancing between him and Tim the entire time they’d been up in the air. 

Finally Tim woke up. Snapping to attention and taking in the scene. Glancing over at him Jason could see the question in his eyes. Are the others ok? Jason nodded before facing forward to look out the window. 

”So you boys wanna to tell us your name‘s ?”

Jason glanced back to Tim. Who merely shrugged. Bat speak for “I’ll follow your lead.” 

“Jason.” A nod at his younger brother. “Tim”

As soon as Jason spoke he knew it was a bad idea. The archers entire body tensed as if preparing for danger. 

The kid in the red suit and the women didn’t react any better. The women had opened her mouth as if to say something before pausing and tilting her head as if listening to something. The archer and boy also paused 

Mr. Stark does that mean there was another person at the warehouse?

Jason froze, before locking eyes with Tim. 

They new about Dick and Damian. This wasn’t good, it was bad enough that they seemed to be in another universe. But now whoever these people were they now knew about our only chance of escape. 

Jason’s panic was interrupted by the dark haired woman the archer had called jones. 

“Does that mean we can track them?”

Tim looked up at the same time that Jason did. They have nothing away in their faces but the movement had alerted Barton that they new something. 

Damn if Bruce has seen that they would have gotten a very long lecture about the importance of not giving information away to the enemy. 

Jason decided he was going to blame it on the still lingering fog from whatever had knocked them out. 

 

0000

 

The good thing about being basically a zombie was that Dick didn’t really need to sleep. Yes it was nice to lie down and shut your mind off for a little while but he didn’t need it. Which was wonderful seeing as how they had a nearly 18 hour road trip to save their brothers. 

Even as dressed as civilians the bat boys never left home without some sort of weapon hidden on their person. Mainly an array of knives and some specialised throwing stars that could knock a grown man out with a single jolt of electricity. 

As Dick continued driving Damien alternated between sleeping, inventorying their weapons, navigating ,and going over all the files they had in the Avengers. 

The boys only stopped for fuel and food. Trying to get to the Avengers Compound as quickly as possible. This was not going to be an easy rescue, the Avengers has nearly as many members as the league and what looked like some pretty heavy hitters. 

“Dami, I think this is going to be more of a Turn ourselves in and escape when we can mission then an actual rescue mission.” 

“You’re right.” Damien sets the map aside. “We are severely outnumbered and out matched.” Dick has not expected his admission of their apparent weakness to go over so well with his younger brother. 

“We need to make sure Todd and Drake are safe before we plan our next move. And if these people really are heroes then maybe they could help us get back home.” 

Dick smiled Reassuringly.   
“We won’t know for sure until we get there. Let’s hope Jason hasn’t managed to piss the off to bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work any constructive criticism is welcome. If you find any grammar mistakes please point them out to me. 
> 
> Side note I kept spelling Damian’s name two different ways I tried to go back and fix it but I might not have caught them.


End file.
